


She Dreams of the Ocean

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Violent Encounter, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A routine fishing trip takes an unexpected turn that will change your life forever.





	She Dreams of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Dragon’s 3k Follower Creative Content Challenge @green-eyeddragonfanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Merperson caught in a fisherman’s net
> 
> A/N: All italics are telepathic speak A huge thank you to @kazosa for the idea that helped move this along. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      “You going to come down and help or are you too busy daydreaming shrimp?” Sam Wilson’s voice made you snap out of whatever had your attention. You climbed down giving him the finger before pulling on your bibs and boats grabbing your jacket.

     “I don’t know why my brother keeps you around Wilson. You’re nothing but a pain in my ass.”  

     “Shrimp, you wound me,” he holds his hands to his chest mockingly as your brother comes into the cabin grabbing his own gear.

     “Can you two be civil for just a day?”

     “Sorry, Steve. I’ll try to be nice. Let’s bring in the nets so we can go home,” you kissed his cheek pushing past Sam to start bringing in the nets.

     “What’s Shrimp’s problem?” Sam asks as he watches you getting everything ready to pull up the net.

     “Broken heart, Sam,” Steve answered. “That guy she had feelings for and that was leading her on is actually married. She found out yesterday.”

    “Damn that sucks. Not to add to her suffering but did you tell her about Fury’s offer yet?”

    “I was going to but then after everything with Scott, I didn’t want to hurt her anymore. It’s a good offer and she can finally go to nursing school, but this boat Sam. Damn, this has been our whole life and she loves the water. I can’t imagine taking that away from her,” Steve watched you as you went the same routine you had for years.

   “I know man and right now you guys are fine. But you hear Fury he’s bringing in commercial businesses. They’ll run you into the ground. I hate it myself. Being out here with you guys is the best,” Sam clutched his best friend’s shoulder.

   “Hate to ruin the love fest boys but this isn’t a one-person job you know,” you yell back towards the cabin as the boys apologize stepping out to help bring in the nets.

    Sam and Steve bring in the nets emptying them when something catches your eye, “Hold on Steve!”

   It looks like a hand and you rush forward grabbing it pulling if from the fish. Your eyes widen as a man whose eyes are closed is resting amongst the catch. The arm you’re holding is full of scars up and down some even look new. He’s shirtless and you call for Steve and Sam when you reach to check his pulse. His pulse is weak but as you try to move him you gasp jumping back when your eyes skim his torso. His waist is covered in shimmering scales that seem to trail down under the fish that still cover his legs.

   “What’s wrong sis? What the hell?” Steve’s eyes see the man lying there. “Where did he come from?”

   You ignore your brother pushing the fish away eyes growing wider as you find the man has no legs but a tail covered in the same shimmering scales on his waist. A large fin comes out from the end of his tail as well as a fin that runs down the back of his tail, “Steve please tell me you see this too?”

   “I see it sis. Come here,” Steve grabs your hand pulling you away from the merman. “Sam?”

   “Holy shit,” Sam bellows and the merman’s eyes open wide. They are a beautiful stormy blue and lock with yours instantly.

   You pull away from Steve settling on your knees holding out your hand, “Hi, I’m Y/N. Are you okay?”

    The merman tilts his head as if he is scrutinizing you while Steve calls out to you, “Y/N, be careful.” The merman’s eyes shift to Steve and Sam before they move back to yours. He leans forward holding out his hand that is covered with the same scars that run up his arm. His hand is cold in yours when a voice is in your head.

     _You are beautiful._

    You look at him as a blush burns on his cheeks he takes his other hand cradling your face making sure his eyes bore into yours. He leans up so your noses are almost touching and you can’t look away.

   _I’ll find you when night falls._

  He moves quick grabbing the net using it to launch him back into the water. You, Steve, and Sam are at the railing looking over but he’s gone. The ripples dying away from his impact. It’s quiet before Steve remembers he has a job and it’s a rush to make sure the fish are safe.

   “Are we just supposed to pretend that didn’t happen?”

   “I honestly don’t know Sam,” Steve replies pulling in the net. “Y/N, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

   “No Steve. I promise I’m fine. I just,” you pause unsure of what exactly to say. “We can’t tell anyone though. We have to keep it between us. Especially you Wilson.”

   “Hey I don’t need people thinking I’m crazy,” he holds his hands up in surrender.

   “We know sis. Let’s finish up and get home. I miss Peggy and I’m going to need a beer after that.”

    You left Steve and Sam at Sam’s bar as you made your way back to your home. You stood in the shower letting the hot water beat over you trying to come to terms with what you saw. It was definitely a merman, but how was it possible. Was it even a good idea to go back out there alone? The questions only made the decision that much more antagonizing. Just as the sun set you gave in pulling on a dress heading back to your Jeep.

    The parking lot by the pier was mostly empty as the traffic for the evening parked near the boardwalk. In the distance, you could just make out Sam’s bar busy as ever. You didn’t know how the merman would find you but maybe staying near the pier was the best idea since at least it had lights on it. So you leaned against the railing and prepared to play the waiting game.

     “Sure it’s safe for you to be out here all alone, doll?” a man is suddenly next to you mirroring your posture looking into the dark water below. You had stood here for over an hour so the newcomer startled you. He’s wearing a jacket with the hood pulled up covering his face. His voice was soothing though, but he needed to leave. The merman would never show up if someone else was here. That is if he even showed up at all.

     “I’m actually waiting for someone. So I’ll be fine but thanks for worrying.”

     “Waiting for someone? Lucky them having a girl like you waiting for them.”

     You swallowed taking a step down away from him, “What do you mean a girl like me? I’m sorry, do I know you?”

      “You hum to yourself when you get nervous. You love the water and would spend the rest of your life on the boat if you could. You fell in love with someone who wasn’t truthful to you and your heart aches,” he recites with a sadness in his voice. “Scott didn’t deserve you Y/N.”

      You stumble back realizing you are alone with this man, “Who the hell are you?”

       He stands pulling the hood off and you freeze, eyes wide as you look into the same stormy blue eyes you’d looked into earlier before he threw himself back into the water. He smiles holding out his hand, “I’m not going to hurt you, doll. I could never hurt you.”

      “What is going on? I thought you were a merman?”

      “I am a merman. Just sometimes I grow legs. I thought you would feel better if we talked like this,” he reached out to you but you stepped back further. “Y/N please just talk to me.”

      “How the hell do you know my name?”

      “Can we sit first? I’m not used to walking around this much,” he gestures to the bench and you nod following him as he sits. You realize then that he is barefoot and some old swim shorts.

      “Where did you even get clothes?”

      He laughs throwing his head back, “My pod keeps items for when we walk around. I have shoes but I’m just not a fan of them.”

       “This is the weirdest day of my life,” you put your head in your hands. This morning you were just a fisherman who caught a merperson in your net and tonight he’s sitting here looking just like a man you would pass walking down the street. When did your life become Looney Tunes?

       A large hand was suddenly on your back as his voice spoke in your head  _Deep breaths doll. It’s all okay._

       “Get out of my head,” you chastise but look up at him with a warm smile.

       “Sorry. Can we talk now, please?”

       “Okay fish-boy tell me everything.”

       That night was the first of many long nights sitting on the pier talking to Bucky. His name was Bucky. Every night for the next few weeks you slipped away from your brother’s watchful eyes to meet him on the pier. Sometimes you even went swimming and he’d take you far out into the water letting you hold onto his back. You were falling in love with the man from the ocean and you couldn’t fathom not having met him. He felt the same confessing his heart as he kissed you while you watched the moonlight dance across the waves.

     _“What did you find Rumlow?”_

_“Lord Pierce, Bucky has fallen for a human. He disappears each night to meet her and has revealed his true form to her.”_

_“I knew my son was impulsive but this is beyond. He has duties to our kind and he cannot betray that for a human.”_

_“What would you have me do?”_

_“She has to be dealt with. Bucky always leads with his heart. Take care of it Rumlow make sure Bucky sees it as an accident.”_

_“She’s a fisherman. One little storm it shouldn’t be a problem.”_

_“Then a storm you shall have Rumlow. I want it done by the end of the full moon cycle.”_

_“I’ll take care of it, my Lord.”_

        “So you are a Prince?” you ask tracing the scars on his arm.

        “In a sense, but I have no desire for it. Once I accept the role I can’t see you anymore. I’m not prepared for that Y/N.”

         The idea of losing Bucky after the short time you had been together broke your heart. You climbed to your knees straddling his hips. Thankfully Steve had stayed at Peggy’s tonight so you were able to sneak Bucky in. You’d spent the last three hours wrapped up in one another and you couldn’t imagine it any other way.

      “Whatever may happen Bucky. Just know that I love you. I love you so much,” you kissed him desperately. “Now come on. I want to make you pancakes.”

      “Won’t your brother be back soon? The sun will be up at any time,” he questioned.

      “I’m going to meet him at the boat. We have another hour before I need to head out. Come on I promised you something sweet,” you held out your hand and he took it but pulled you back into the bed.

      “I thought you were my something sweet,” he murmured nibbling on my ear. Needless to say, the pancakes were forgotten and you were able to spend more time with your merman prince.

      “Come on Shrimp,” Sam holds out his hand as you climb onto the boat waving at Steve and Peggy. “There is some big storm rolling in and we have to be quick.”

     Sam wasn’t wrong as you helped set out the nets. The clouds were thick and threatening not to mention the water was getting choppier by the second. Steve and Sam warned you to step back as lightning began to roll. Steve made the call deciding to bring the nets in. You set about it as you usually did. Then lightning struck right on the railing next to you. You screamed when the net swung back and suddenly you were over the railing.

     “Y/N!” Sam and Steve wailed but it was swallowed by the waves as you were pulled underneath. “Y/N!”

     You fought and pushed through the water until you broke the surface gasping. You had been pulled really far as you could barely make out Steve, Sam, and Peggy on the ship. The storm was still raging as you pushed trying to get back to the boat when strong arms wrapped around you from behind. You sighed thinking it was your boyfriend but realized the arm was smooth.

    “You weren’t supposed to come back up,” the voice was bitter and you screamed but he pulled you back under the current saltwater burning in your lungs. You fought and pushed against the man’s arms but he didn’t budge.

    _It’s nothing personal human. You are just too much of a distraction from the Prince’s duties. I’ll make sure your brother finds your body._

      You could just make out the surface when you caught the glimpse of something speeding your way. You could tell by the blue of the fin that Bucky had found you.

       _Let her go Rumlow. This is between me and my father._ Bucky’s voice rang loud in your head.

     _She’s a distraction! You are enslaved to this human._

       _Bucky!_ You thought aloud hoping it would work the same way.  _I can’t breathe._

      Bucky raced forward pulling you from the other merman’s grasp and jetted to the surface. You gasped inhaling as deep as you could, “Bucky who was that? What’s happening?”

     “You have to get out of the water. It’s not safe for you.”

     “What did I do?”

     “It’s me! My father doesn’t want me with you and that is Rumlow his personal bodyguard.”

     “Bucky,” but his name dies on your lips as you feel the blade impale you from behind. “I love you,” you look down seeing the blade from your torso and blood surrounding you.

     “No, no, no!” Bucky screams as Rumlow surfaces. He pulls the blade pointing it to Bucky. Bucky holds you to his chest glaring at Rumlow.

     “She’s gone Bucky. You are to return to our pod now and I have permission to bring you by any means necessary.”

     Bucky tucks you against his chest and dips below speeding towards your boat. He knows he shouldn’t but it’s the only way he can guarantee that you will live. He stops and pulls your face to his kissing you. He can hear Rumlow ordering him to stop but it’s the only way. If the old tales rang true and you truly loved him maybe that would be enough to save you. He lifted through the water as you drew another breath eyes wide and bewildered.

    “Y/N!” Steve’s voice was there. “What the hell?”

    “She’s been stabbed. Get this boat back and get her to a hospital,” Bucky ordered.

    Peggy and Sam helped pull you on board. Bucky stayed there knowing this was probably goodbye. He watched as Peggy wrapped you up and met your eyes.

    “Steve, right?” your brother nods. “Tell her that I love her and I’ll never forget her.”

    Just as Steve goes to reply Rumlow bursts from the water aiming at Steve. Bucky leaps taking him down back into the water.

   “Steve. She needs a hospital, love!” he can hear Peggy but the sight of the water growing dark with blood is almost too much to stomach. He turns back and calls in the accident so paramedics can meet them at the docks. He has to save his sister.

     Lord Pierce swims back and forth in his large throne room unable to understand what has taken so long. Rumlow should have been down and reported to him by now. A worry builds in his chest that the human has completely won over his wayward son. Even so, another beating will be added to him. He will accept his place if it’s the last thing he does.

     _She was innocent, Father._  Bucky’s voice fills his head. She was an amazing woman and you sent Rumlow to kill her? Why would you do that?

_You are a Prince of the sea Bucky. You cannot split yourself between our world and theirs. She had to be dealt with. Where is Rumlow?_

    Pierce turns as Bucky glides in with a bag on his shoulder. He removes it handing it to his father.  _As the future ruler, it is my duty to make sure justice is served. Rumlow attempted to murder the future Queen and was thus punished accordingly._

   Pierce opens the bag in fear seeing the severed head of his guard. He looks up and the room is being surrounded by soldiers with their spears trained on him.  _What is the meaning of this?_

    _You attempted to kill the mate of our future King as such you have been stripped of your power and will be imprisoned for your crimes._ The governor known only by the name Strange ushers guards to Pierce’s side.

    _She can’t be the Queen. She’s a human._  Pierce spits.

  _She is Bucky’s, true mate. He gave her second life so in the water she will be one of us just as on land we are like them._  Bucky nods affirming what Strange says to see the look on his father’s face as it falls.

_No! She’s human garbage. She doesn’t deserve to live with us nor be our Queen._

_Take him away!_ Bucky orders.  _Today we will make right our kingdom in the image it should have been not on the orders of a man like my father. Today we are reborn._

  The merpeople cheer in celebration as Strange places the crown of shells upon Bucky’s head. He will be a better ruler than his father, but for now, he must find his Queen.

   “What do you mean it’s healed? She was stabbed all the way through,” Steve holds Peggy’s hand as the doctor, an old friend, shakes his head.

   “I’m sorry Steve I can’t explain it myself. But she’s healed no wounds nor scars. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

   “Okay, thank you, Bruce. I don’t know what to say.”

   “Just make sure she gets some rest but she’ll be okay.”

   Steve turned back to you but your eyes rested firmly on the window or more like the ocean beyond it. He sat down and waited until you were ready. You knew he wouldn’t ask but would allow you the freedom to tell.

    “His name is Bucky and he is the prince of the merpeople believe it or not. But on land, they can grow legs. I’ve been seeing him every night for the last month or so. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you but it’s probably because he’s a merman.”

    “Well he’s not the worst you’ve dated,” Steve chuckles sitting down and pulling you into a hug. “We will work it out once we get home.”

     Someone knocks at the door and you both look up in shock seeing Bucky there. He’s wearing his hoodie and you smile seeing him wearing jeans and actual tennis shoes. He holds up a bouquet of flowers.

     “Bucky you’re okay and you put on shoes too.”

    “I had to see you. I just needed to know you were safe. Even if you don’t ever want to see me again I just needed to know.”

     “I should go,” Steve stands. He pauses and you roll your eyes as your brother sizes up your boyfriend, but you relax when Steve smiles pulling Bucky into a hug, “Thank you for saving her.”

      Bucky pulls back and turns meeting your eyes, “I’ll always save her.”

      You scoot allowing Bucky to crawl into the bed with you and Steve closes the door behind him. You rest on Bucky’s arm snuggling into his chest, “Those scars on your arm. Are they from your father?”

      “Yes. His training is cruel, but after today he will no longer be a problem.”

      “Is he dead?”

       “No. Imprisoned for the attempted murder of my future Queen.”

       You swallow staring intently at his chest unable to look up. He can’t mean you obviously because you’re human. He said when he became King he’d have to leave you.

        _I do mean you Y/N. While my people call us true mates, we are what humans refer to as soul mates._

       “How is that possible?”

       “I don’t know but it’s true. Plus technically you’re just like me now.”

       “What?” you jump up eyes wide open. “I’m a mermaid?”

       Bucky smiles, “Just in the water like me. That’s how you healed so well. I kissed you while in my true form and since it healed you it means we’re soul mates.

       You sat back pulling the cover away to look at your feet. You couldn’t imagine having a tail or being able to swim and breath underwater. What would happen with Steve and Peggy? Sam? Could you just walk away from them?

       “Y/N, rest now and we can talk more. You don’t have to make any permanent decisions,” Bucky leaned forward pressing his forehead against yours, “I love you, Y/N.”

       “I love you too, Fish boy.”


End file.
